marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Crawford (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (7'4" as Bertha) | Weight = 120 lbs | Weight2 = (750 lbs as Bertha) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Her transformed form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Licensed super hero, fashion model | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Marshfield, Wisconsin | Creators = John Byrne; | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 #46 | Last = | HistoryText = Not much was known of Bertha's life before she responded to Mr. Immortal's advertisement for a hero team, the team would become the Great Lakes Avengers. When not using her powers, Ashley was a proverbial 'big fish in a small pond', being the most famous model in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, her hometown. Although offers had come her way numerous times for more prospective opportunities, she declined them all, choosing to stay in Milwaukee, with the team she considered family. Bertha retained her mutant powers after M-Day and was still an active hero. She and her teammates recently signed on to become Wisconsin's official super-team. | Powers = Body Transformation: Ashley Crawford is a mutant with the primary ability to alter the height and mass of her body by a tremendous degree. When she uses her powers, she gains an additional 15 inches in height and adds approximately 630 lbs of tissue to her frame. The source of this additional size isn't known, but it is presumably extra-dimensional. When she wishes to return to her normal form, Bertha has to make herself throw up. *'Superhuman Strength:' Transformed into her Big Bertha form, Ashley's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift 50 tons. Her great strength also extends into her legs, allowing her to leap great distances and heights. *'Superhuman Durability:' While transformed, Ashley's bodily tissues are much more resistant to conventional injury than those of a normal human. She can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights, and great impact forces without sustaining injury. | Abilities = Skilled pilot of conventional jet aircraft. In her transformed state, Ashley possesses the same level of speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes she possesses in her normal state. All of these attributes, in both her forms, are those of a well conditioned athlete. | Strengths = | Weaknesses = Ashley's physical stamina isn't heightened along with her strength and resistance to injury. While she still has the stamina of a well conditioned athlete in her transformed state, she will begin to tire rapidly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ashley's modeling career provides the funding for the Great Lakes team. | Trivia = *She holds a serious grudge against Deadpool for his past encounters with her and the team, such as attacking them to force them to register. She later joined a group composed of Weasel, Taskmaster, Blind Al, Sluggo, and Macho Gomez to kill Deadpool. They all shot him with guns, but failed to kill him. | Links = * Great Lakes Avengers * Big Bertha on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 25 Category:Superhuman Durability Category:General Threats